Maybe I Do
by LittleMissFirebender
Summary: My version of the Hunger Games. Katniss and Peeta are in danger during the Games. Peeta tries to kill himself so Katniss can win. She also discovers something important: She's in love with him


The cannon fires. I look up. Oh no, Peeta! Oh god, w-what if Cato's got him or Foxface outsmarted him and killed him? Okay, I need to stop worrying and just find him. As I started to walk around, I felt a force turn me around and push me to the ground. I slowly closed my eyes. I awaited death to consume me.

"Yeah, close your eyes, girl on fire. It'll make this a lot easier." A soft yet vicious voice whispered in my useful ear. I opened my eyes to see a zombie-looking Cato. He had a black eye that was probably 4 1/2 inches in diameter and 6 in circumference. Blood was gushing from his left cheek and the middle of his mouth. It's just _repulsive_. Oh great, he has one of Clove's leftover knives. They better have a cannon ready because I'm about to die.

"Any last words?"he asked, kneeling down beside me and bringing the knife closer to my may not work but it's worth a try.

"PEETA!" I screamed, lifting my head up trying to get away from his tight grasp. He pushes me back to the tough laughs because he probably knows, as well as I do, Peeta's not coming. Just as he was about to send the knife through my chest, he was ripped off me by a mysterious yet strong force.

"Don't you _ever _touch her again." A voice snarled.

"Lover Boy? I thought you were dead by now, but I guess I was wrong." Cato asked, smirking. Wait, Peeta? Okay, I did _not _see that coming. Peeta turned to me and held his hand out to me. I took with and he pulled me up. I turned to Cato.

I took a breath and said, "You know what, Cato? I've been through a lot of crap ever since my dad died. So, I'm just gonna end it now." I took an arrow out of the sheath, loaded my bow, and shot him in the neck, just like I did with Marvel, the boy from District 1, when he speared Rue. He tried to pull the arrow out of his neck, but as soon as his hand got a hold of it, his hand fell to his side, lifeless. The cannon fires again, and this time, I know who it belongs to.

"What are they waiting for? They should have a helicopter to take us back home." Peeta asked, looking at me.

"Tributes, the rule change has been revoked. It's back to the regular case, where only _1 _tribute can win. Thank you and may the odds be ever in your favor." Claduis Templesmith boomed through the speakers of the arena. I can't believe this. I have to _kill _Peeta. I can't do it. I won't.

"Well, you know, I _ was _kind of expecting this, Katniss." He says. I guess I was too. I look at Peeta and see him take out one of his knives and put it to his stomach. Oh no, I didn't he would do something like this.

Before I can stop myself, I yell, "No, Peeta. Don't!"

"Katniss, this is the only easy out of this. I don't want too, but if this means getting you home safe, then I'll do it. Plus, they need to have 1 victor, not 2." He says. For a moment, he pulls the knife away from him, walks up to me, and plants a firm kiss on my forehead.

"Maybe they don't have to have any victors." I say.

"What?" he asks. He looks at me as if I've lost my mind. Maybe I have.

"Give me your hand." I say, pulling out the posionous nightlock berries from my pocket. He gives his hand and I pour half of the berries in his hand.

"You're not serious, are you?" He asks. I nod.

"Let's turn back to back so they can see what we're doing." I suggest. He nods, and we turn back to back. I spill the berries into my mouth, and just before I was about to swallow them, I heard a voice boom through the speakers.

"Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I give the winners of the 74th annual Hunger Games, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen, the tributes from District 12!" Claduis Templesmith announces. I spit the berries out of my mouth and look at Peeta. He turns around and picks me up and spins me around before I can say or do anything else.

"I can't believe we just won." he says, happily as he puts me down. I look in his eyes and before I say anything else, the helicopter materializes in the air. Hmm, maybe Haymitch was right. maybe I am in love with Peeta.

The End, Folks!


End file.
